


Doing Just Fine

by strongcoffee



Series: Pre-Thor movies - Intersex Loki 2018/19 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Thor (2011), Premature Ejaculation, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: “My goodness, Brother, that is monstrous,” Loki observed in awe, his finger stilling inside himself.Thor laughed softly as he removed his hand from Loki’s and made a show of easing back his foreskin, letting him see the dribbling purple head underneath.“You like it, do you?”“I don’t know if I like it yet.”“No?” Thor gave himself a few rough tugs and let his erection bounce shamelessly in front of him, the base curtained by the hem of his white dress shirt. “It likes you,” he said with a grin.Loki smiled sweetly. “Yes, I can see that.”





	Doing Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to put a bandage on my IW wound, so I thought some pre-Thor 'happier days' fic writing would do the trick.
> 
> No ages are given, but in my mind, Thor is somewhere in his mid teens and Loki is a few years younger. My apologies if this offends, better to know now though, right? :D

Loki propped his small frame against the headboard of his impressive four-poster bed, sprawled on a sea of deep green silk, his exposed milky skin warmed only by the diffused apricot light of the setting sun. The feast downstairs was in full swing; excited chatter, bellowing laughter and cheerful song filling the air, and he had availed himself of the distraction in order to sneak away for this particular…indulgence; excusing himself from the festivities with utterances of illness.

 

He spread his thin legs and between them, positioned an emerald and gold hand mirror; a present gifted by his mother last year. Gosh, what _would_  she think if she knew of its purpose now? He smiled at the mischief of it all, though embarrassment quickly followed as he thought on Thor’s reaction to the gift and huffed.

 

“A pretty trinket, Little Brother. You should have asked for a matching pair of earrings, they’d have really brought out your eyes,” Thor had teased that evening, batting his golden eyelashes in jest and ruffling his hair as they had lain on the fur rug before the hearth in his elder brother’s chambers while he turned the mirror in his hands.

 

The big, thoughtless dolt. Hmph, and they _would_ have brought out his eyes, too, and he would have looked regal and beautiful, and he would have been lavished with attention from the men of the court, and it would have served Thor right!

 

With a slender middle finger, he pressed into the head of his cock, wetting it with clear, sticky pre-come and lifting it a few times to watch the string of fluid stretch and break in the reflection. There was little novelty in the act, but the perspective was different, the way a lover might see him, should he ever have a lover, and the idea made him giddy.

He tried to imagine that his own hand was another’s playing with his cock; sweetly teasing it, pulling at it, rolling it through their palm, but it seemed too pale, too fragile and too small to belong to the lover that he sought.

 

Of course, this was not his destination anyway, merely a pleasant diversion. The real treasure lay beneath the sac that he now fondled, but above the tight curl of his arsehole: a warm, wet little nest of flesh. Observing it in the glass, he wondered dreamily if another would find it as captivating as he did…

 

He delicately ran a finger down the seam of his cunt and sighed softly.

 

Distantly, he considered whether or not his brother had taken a lover. Much to his annoyance, Thor was a very handsome boy, with sun-kissed skin from his outdoor adventures, vivid blue eyes that sparkled with youth and vitality, honey-blond hair that flicked out just below his ears charmingly, and a smile that dazzled all that bore witness to it. He could have anyone in the nine realms…as long as they didn’t have to talk to him first. What an embarrassment.

 

Besides, Thor insisted that he was a man now, (even threatening to grow a beard - as if he could!…though maybe in a year or two) but his childish behaviour suggested otherwise.

 

His brother’s body was changing though; voice dropping to a lower, richer timbre, (he could feel it vibrate in his tummy, especially when Thor laughed), underarm hair that Loki liked to play with as they lay on the ground having exhausted themselves from a skirmish, (he resisted the temptation to rub his nose in it and inhale the depths of Thor’s musky scent, unaware of why he felt the urge to do something so unseemly in the first place) as well as muscles and edges replacing fat and soft lines, though he still had a little extra bulk around the middle that Loki teased him about sometimes, prodding his belly lightly with his finger; puppy fat really and Thor was a naturally robust boy, but he told him it was because he was a piglet at dinner times and he would end up like Volstagg, though it didn’t seem to bother his brother too much.

 

“Quiet, you, if I’m going to be a warrior, then I’ll need my strength,” Thor had replied jovially, grasping the finger that poked him and attempting to shove it up Loki’s nostril in a puerile gesture. “For that, I need to be well fed.” He patted his stomach, taking a whack to his arm for his earlier silliness.

 

“Well, you won’t waste away.”

 

“You’re just jealous, you scrawny thing,” Thor had said, tickling him until he wept with laughter. “You should get more in you.”

 

Loki came back to the present, his finger dipping in and out of himself, and began to smile.

 

__“’_ You should get more in you… _’”_ _

 

__“_ Is that an invitation?”_ he had nearly joked, (sexual humour being a new fascination of his since he’d overheard the hilarity it caused in the barracks) but had thought better of it. Despite not having reached full maturity, Thor’s cock was still terrifying. Sometimes he chased him around the gardens with it held in his hand like a club, like a threat, laughing. What an idiot. Their mother had caught them once. “Thor Odinson!,” she had cried. “Stop terrorising your little brother this instant!” Though, despite feigning distress at the torment, he did find the act funny and found his brother’s big, bouncing willy quite the spectacle. Still, best not provoke it.

 

And yet…

 

***

 

“If he is ill, leave him be,” Volstagg offered, feasting on a leg of lamb as he observed Thor rifling through bowls of fruit, inspecting each piece and placing those that passed the test onto a small platter. “He has more than enough servants…prettier ones than you,” he added with a hard slap to Thor’s back.

 

“Gods no. Mother asked this of me and I know better than to question her judgement,” Thor replied, checking the loose sleeves of his white dress shirt for blackberry juice. (He hated having to wear these horrid formal clothes.) “She does everything for a reason.” He looked into middle distance pensively. “Though I don’t always know what those reasons are…” he muttered to himself.

 

“Quite right too. Best listen to the All-Mother,” Fandral nodded, turning to Volstagg and waving his fork in his face. “You, my rotund friend, are just irked by anyone that diminishes your dinner,” he suggested, jabbing the older man in the belly, who responded with his usual room-shaking laughter. “Ha! Have you ever seen me eat an apple?! No, no. The little trickster is welcome to it…should he even want it.”

 

Thor raised his head with a smile. “He’ll want it. You know Loki, he would sooner starve than ask for leftovers and we can’t have that.”

 

“Can’t we?” Sif drawled, rolling a grape between her fingers. Thor took it from her, examined it and added it to the pile.

 

“Complicated thing, isn’t he?” Fandral sighed, prodding his dinner, deep in thought. “I don’t know where he finds the energy to be so…confusing.”

 

Thor looked up from a handful of cherries at Fandral with a cocked eyebrow, expecting him to elaborate on his observation, but as silence hung in the air and Fandral took a long gulp of his drink, he dismissed the comment, instead smiling warmly. “He can be difficult sometimes, I know, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

He beamed as he picked up the laden tray, looking sideways at the presentation to make sure it didn’t appear too disorganised. It didn’t. Loki would be pleased with this. He stood up, gave the group a firm nod and strode toward the doors of the banquet hall with his platter.

 

“Are you hunting with us tomorrow?” Sif called after him, but he was already out of earshot.

 

“He’s awfully cheerful tonight, wouldn’t you say?” Fandral observed, nudging Sif, who scowled at the assault.

 

“And so?” She sulked, disappointed at how the room lost its excitement as Thor disappeared from sight.

 

“And so, I think our happy prince is enamoured...”

 

***

 

Thor nodded and smiled at the servants in the hallways as he neared the upper west wing of the palace, where Loki’s rooms resided, resisting the urge to bound towards his destination simply to prove to himself that he could maintain some semblance of composure while his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He walked the familiar route, until no more voices could be heard and the only sound of footsteps were his own.

 

The fruit wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth. He had given the impression that he was merely, and reluctantly, ‘under orders’, when in actual fact he had eagerly accepted the task from his mother.

 

The last time Loki had been ill, it was when a spell aimed at Thor had backfired, leaving his naughty little brother bed-bound, feverish and with desperate hunger for plants. Why Loki had thought that would be funny, he had no idea.

When he had gone to check on him (and give him a good tease), he had found him at his balcony on his tip-toes, grasping at the wall vines within arms reach and shoving leaves into his mouth; his black nightshirt clinging to fever-flushed, clammy skin, hiking up his thighs as he had stretched, exposing the swell of his backside, the outline of his bobbing, healthy sac, and just the tiniest peek of his cunt.

 

What a pretty set Loki had, there was no denying it.

 

Few knew about the secret between his brother’s legs, so Thor felt privileged to be among them.

 

Up until recently, it had merely been a quietly accepted knowledge to him; Loki had the nether anatomy of both a boy and a girl. But since coming of age and his mind shifting in focus, he realised the true implications of this quirk: Loki would be able to experience arousal in both of his sexual parts; pre-come at his hard cock and cream at his quim, and he would be capable of both making love and being made love to - of course, he knew that all men could, but not __quite__ like Loki. That said…

He lingered on the thought before chuckling to himself - as if Loki would let him anywhere near his pussy, let alone his arsehole.

 

As such, he could content himself only with the rare glimpses he could catch. Rare glimpses like that morning on the balcony.

 

But it had been months since then, and he struggled to remember the finer details of the scene whenever he let his hand wander under his nightshirt to sate his need. Maybe, just maybe, tonight was the night to refresh his memory.

 

***

 

As he approached Loki’s chambers, he raised a fist to the door before pausing, letting it fall silently to his side once more. If he knocked, Loki may feel compelled to get up and answer, probably not the best idea if he was feeling unwell; he would no doubt kick up a fuss and make him leave. Instead, he placed the tray of fruit on the floor of the marble hallway and, in an attempt to make himself presentable, straightened out his clothing and ran a hand through his blond locks, before easing the door open quietly.

 

All Thor had wanted was a peep at Loki in his bedclothes, just a cheeky little tease to fuel his erotic imaginings as his cock slid through his fist in the middle of the night.

 

He was not anticipating the sight that greeted him.

 

His brother lay naked on the bed with his eyes closed, head tipped back into the pillows, his short black hair feathering against them. Thor noted the sheen of sweat on Loki’s forehead, the unmistakable pleasure on his fine features and the way his thin lips parted around a moan. Eyes travelling down, he saw the fingers of one hand pinching around a little risen nipple, while the other moved between his legs rhythmically, a small mirror at his side.

 

Thor felt his cock inflate with the familiar rush of blood, hardening in his britches. He smiled.

 

He could have stood and watched, could have pulled out his prick and stroked it for as long as he could go unnoticed, could have moved around the bed for a better look, but he would have almost certainly been caught. This way, he had the element of surprise.

 

“I might have known it, you little liar!” he declared, clapping his hands slowly in satisfaction.

 

“Ah!” Loki shrieked, scrambling up, frantically gathering the sheets and pulling them over and around him.

 

He looked like a green cocoon, sat in the middle of the bed enveloped in emerald silk, his big eyes peeking from beneath the swathes of material. It was really quite adorable.

 

“So much for your waning health,” Thor scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and meandering over to the bed, unconcerned with his obvious erection. “I was worried about you, Mother was too, and here you are, fingering yourself. Have you no shame?”

 

“Hmph, I should ask you the same thing,” Loki bristled, the sheets falling to his shoulders, his hair now unkempt. “Sneaking into my room like some common criminal, watching me…” He paused, gulping, “’finger’ myself and…” As he spoke, his eyes swept up and down Thor, settling on the sizeable protrusion in his leathers.

 

He stared blankly for several seconds, while the information began to sink in. “…Brother…” he whispered, the flush on his cheeks deepening, “ _surely_ you’re not…hard?”

 

Thor gave himself a squeeze through his britches. “Of course I am. It’s an inspiring sight.”

 

“Well, you certainly look…inspired.” Loki continued to stare at the bulge.

 

Thor grinned. “I am. It’s not every day that I find my little brother _tending to his lady garden, _”__ he offered, trying to compensate for his earlier crudeness.

 

“Tending to my lady garden?” Loki repeated the saccharine euphemism with a raised eyebrow and an even tone. “You cannot be serious, Thor.”

Much to his own astonishment though, he suddenly began to titter…then laugh…then cackle, until he shook with the force of it.

 

Pleased to see his brother humoured, Thor couldn’t help but smile as Loki began to wheeze with mirth.

 

“Stop that, you rascal,” he admonished lightly as he perched on the end of the goose-feather mattress, giving Loki a gentle shove. “I was trying to be tactful,” he justified, slightly abashed.  

 

“Gods though Thor, that was woeful, I think I prefer ‘fingering’,” Loki giggled.

 

“Do you now?”

 

Loki shook his head, trying to look unimpressed by the cheap humour, but the corners of his lips betrayed him. “You’re a nightmare.”

 

“Well, you can’t say I didn’t try,” Thor smiled, before looking at him expectantly.

 

“So…can I see it?”

 

Dazed from his laughter, Loki gazed at Thor with half lidded eyes. “Hmm? See what?” He followed Thor’s eyes down his chest and past his tummy, until they reached the fabric that gathered between his legs. His eyes widened.

 

“Absolutely not, you brazen beast!”

 

“Just a peek,” Thor smiled mischievously, reaching for Loki’s ankle.

 

“Never.” Loki tossed his head theatrically, kicking at a meaty arm.

 

“No? What if I gave you something nice in return,” he propositioned, chasing after the delicate but nimble leg that had previously evaded him and catching it, absently running his palm over the coveted bony ankle. His younger brother rarely responded to requests, but was usually open to negotiation.

 

“What could you possibly offer me?”

 

He tapped a rhythm onto Loki’s toes as his eyes scoured the ceiling. What indeed? He hadn’t thought that far ahead, too pre-occupied with finding out if Loki might even entertain the idea.

 

“Pastries.” He announced with a snap of his fingers.

 

“What of them?”

 

“I will give you mine at breakfast, every day for a week.”

 

Loki was shamed to admit that he would wrap up any surplus morning pastries in a piece of cloth and stash them in his room for an afternoon nibble. He didn’t realise anyone had caught him at it. How frustrating it was that Thor was observant only at the least useful times.

 

“Two weeks…and you get to look for thirty seconds. That’s my bargain,” he nodded, resolute.

 

In reality, he would have let Thor have a good leer without cost; his body had reacted eagerly at the prospect of being the subject of his brother’s interest, even if it was simply to satisfy a hormone-fuelled curiosity. Never-the-less, he liked Thor to think he was doing _him_ a favour, and if he got a few apple puffs out of it, well, all the better.

 

“Very well. I agree to your terms,” Thor said with a grin, ridding himself of his boots, gripping the walnut bedpost, clambering onto the bed and settling down on his haunches. He tried to find a place for his hands, but no position seemed natural for such a situation, so he clasped them awkwardly in his lap, like a young maiden being trained in etiquette for the first time.

 

Loki watched him with childish amusement.

 

He cleared his throat in an attempt to reassert his masculinity, dropping his tone. “You may proceed,” he allowed with a wave of his hand.

 

Loki raised his eyebrows at the formality and at the rather arrogant presumption that this was on Thor’s time, not his, but arousal (and honour, he had decided) encouraged him to see it through.

 

Thor watched as Loki pushed down the covers and lay back into the pillows. Narrow hips raised, his brother slowly parted his legs no more than two inches. While the movement was slight, it revealed his flushed weeping cock risen from his sac, his puckered, pink arsehole and between them, the delicate folds of his small glistening cunt.

 

By. The. Gods.

 

Twenty seconds? Twenty centuries and he would still not tire of such a sight.

 

He could feel the mattress shake with Loki’s quiet laughter as he tilted his head to either side, trying to make the best of a limited view. Humoured by the tease, but desperate to see more, he reached for Loki’s knee and held it, pushing it to the side to expose all that he had to offer.

 

His greedy eyes struggled to settle on any one thing, flitting between each of Loki’s sexual points of interest. He wanted them all; that beautiful cock in his mouth, that warm cunt against his lips, and that arsehole… he surprised himself with the things he’d like to try with that arsehole…

 

…And yet, as he felt the last few seconds slip away, he looked, not to the tantalising display before him, but into well-known eyes, ones that slowly travelled up to meet his. Loki smiled nervously at the eye-contact at first, but his expression soon softened to an affectionate gaze. Thor mirrored it and the dull sound of the feast downstairs faded to nothing as they held their stare.

 

“Will you play with yourself for me, Loki?” Thor asked warmly, giving Loki’s knee a gentle squeeze. This wasn’t part of the deal and he knew it, but it was never about bargaining over pastries and he suspected that his clever little brother knew as much.

 

Loki kept his eyes on Thor and, without a word, lifted up his sac with one hand, fondling it lightly in his palm, and slipped the other down to his outer lips, pressing into his moistened cunt; it wept for his big brother.

 

Thor watched, fascinated, as Loki rubbed small circles into the tip of the slit, where a little risen nub resided, exposed by the gentle pull of the ruffled rose tissue that lined it. soft whines escaped thin lips as he found a rhythm that pleased him.

 

“That’s it…,” Thor quietly encouraged, looking at him with lidded eyes, a serene smile on his face, “…that looks lovely, Loki.” He tentatively reached down from the knee he held, letting his fingers graze Loki’s wrist as it moved between his legs.

 

Loki flinched slightly at the motion, before relaxing into the soft caresses; familiar touches in unfamiliar circumstances. He teased his wet opening under his brother’s dreamy attentions, pressing his fingertip inside, just a little, giving it a wriggle, before sinking it into himself with an ‘mmm’.

 

It was endlessly arousing to see the delicate digit push into that plump, pink flesh and shimmer with juice every time he withdrew it. And, as Loki’s pace quickened slightly, his cunt started to make a rather naughty, slurping sound that went straight to Thor’s cock. _It must be so wet in there_ , he mused.

 

Thor’s soothing strokes turned into a sure hold as he cupped his hand around Loki’s and pressed down on his slender middle finger, guiding it in and out, heartened by the contented sigh given in response.

 

Thor could feel the sweat forming on his brow and under his arms, the burning of blood in his cheeks and the persistent pulse of his cock.

He used his free hand to give himself a grope through his leathers. It found him some relief but not nearly enough.

 

Loki began to feel a little dizzy and hot in the face as he watched Thor reach under his carmine tunic and rustle beneath it to undo the lacing of his britches without taking his eyes from between his legs. As though it hadn’t been obvious, it suddenly dawned on him that his brother was about to start masturbating to the sight of him.

He gulped down a lungful of air at the thought, but refused to take his eyes from Thor’s crotch, awaiting a nice view of that big, thick cock of his, with nervous excitement.

 

Thor watched with delight, the wide-eyed expression on Loki’s sweet face, as he wrestled his large, swollen dick out of his leathers. Next to his brother’s perfect, slender pink-headed cock, his own looked wonderfully intimidating.

 

“My goodness, Brother, that is monstrous,” Loki observed in awe, his finger stilling inside himself.

 

Thor laughed softly as he removed his hand from Loki’s and made a show of easing back his foreskin, letting him see the dribbling purple head underneath.

 

“You like it, do you?”

 

“I don’t know if I like it yet.”

 

“No?” Thor gave himself a few rough tugs and let his erection bounce shamelessly in front of him, the base curtained by the hem of his white dress shirt. “It likes you,” he said with a grin.

 

Loki smiled sweetly. “Yes, I can see that.”

 

“Would you like to touch it?” Thor asked, settling himself on his knees between his brother’s thighs more neatly and lifting the fabric of his shirt so that Loki could see the entirety of his offering.

 

This was rapidly escalating into something beyond a bit of titillating voyeurism, but the truth was that Loki wanted nothing __more__  than to touch; to feel that heavy weight in his hand, to follow those prominent veins beneath his fingertips, to know the sensation of his brother’s desire…

 

He bit his lip.

 

“You know I shouldn’t.”

 

Thor turned his head to look behind, as if checking to make sure that they were alone. “I think we both know we shouldn’t be doing this.” He whispered. “But do you want to?”

 

How rebellious, how completely inappropriate…how exciting. Loki felt a rush of adrenaline flow through him - the one he experienced every time he did something he knew ought not to; it was highly addictive.

 

He nodded, delving back into himself with a squelch, refusing to take his eyes from between his elder brother’s thighs. He could feel Thor shift and preen at the attention - though he would, no doubt, deny it, if questioned.

 

Timidly, he reached out to press his finger into the leaking slit embedded in the crown of Thor’s wide cock. It jumped at the contact and pushed out a bit more liquid.

 

“It looks a little aggressive.” Loki noted as the dark head dripped generously.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s quite happy.”

 

“It cries a lot, for something so happy.” Loki smiled as innocently as he could.

 

Thor laughed.

 

Starting at the tip and making his way to the flared edge, Loki slowly rolled pre-come around the head to make it shine. He let out a pleased little ‘hmph’, regarding it with satisfaction when he was done; it looked like a precious jewel and he never could resist something that caught the light.

 

Then, tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, he tried to fully wrap his fingers around the girth of it as he would his own, but it proved impossible; the imposing flesh far too broad. It was his most formidable opponent yet.

 

“My fingers don’t even touch…”

 

“You’re doing just fine.”

 

Loki sighed, taking what he could and giving it a squeeze, looking up at Thor for approval, which he offered cheerfully, his cheeks now noticeably red. He pulled at it experimentally, before retreating, dragging his palm through the wet of his cunt and returning it to Thor’s cock, gliding over it with more ease.

 

Thor groaned deeply at the display and at the feeling of Loki’s soft, warm hand around him, moving on him.

 

The material of his clothes bunched with each of his brother’s upward strokes and, while the sight of Loki bringing him off while he was half-dressed seemed oddly arousing, it was, unfortunately, proving too much of an annoyance. He pulled his tunic over his head and began undoing the tie at his shirt. “Ugh, let me take this awful thing off.”

 

“A bit princely for you, is it?” Loki asked without losing his grip on Thor. The criss-cross lacing at his collarbone and wide, cuffed sleeves were actually rather dashing on his stocky build, but it was no doubt a decision forced upon him, as his brother continually shunned the elegant cuts that Loki so willingly embraced.

 

“Well, I’m hardly acting like a prince, am I?” Thor smiled, only the slightest whisper of genuine guilt as he threw the shirt to the side and kicked off his britches, rendering him as naked as Loki. It was a great relief.

 

“When are you ever?” Loki teased, resuming the long, curling pulls about his brother’s cock, his pinky deliberately brushing against his belly, his weak spot.

 

The comment was true and they both knew it, so why start now? He had a thought; a dangerous thing, as he was often reminded. Bracing himself on Loki’s spread legs, Thor moved forward and began to thrust gently into his grasp, just a nudge at first, to test the waters, but then allowing the slide to become longer, deeper, slower; as close an approximation of sexual intercourse as he could think to make it.

 

The idea was understood. He watched Loki add a second finger to himself with a hitched breath, matching the rhythm administered to Thor’s own arousal, allowing him to fantasise that the tight grip around him was Loki’s cunt and that each wet smack was caused by his cock. It felt positively filthy.

 

He took Loki by the wrist and gently removed him from inside himself, placing the hand on the bed, at his side. Loki didn’t object, nor bother to wipe his fingers on the sheets, he merely lay there, eyeing him with intrigue.

Hesitantly, he brought his fingertip to press lightly into the gatherings of slick, scorching flesh between his brother’s legs. It felt even better than he had hoped; squishy but silky, and wet with excitement.

 

Loki shuddered with the stimulation; it was the first time anyone had ever touched him there, and the touch was delightful, clumsy as it was. The finger was far thicker than his own, a little rough and to his perverse satisfaction, reassuringly familiar.

 

Thor tentatively prodded and pressed into several parts of his brother’s female anatomy, noting the difference between the delicate and the robust, the soft and the firm.

 

Loki smiled, pink cheeked, blowing a strand of dark hair from his eyes. “You’re not testing a steak, Thor.” He wriggled.

 

Thor gave him a gentle slap on the thigh and Loki squeezed him in return. “Shush.”

 

“You…haven’t done this before, have you?”

 

“Of course I have.” Thor coughed. “Many times.”

 

“You’re a horrid liar, Brother.” Loki didn’t even know why Thor bothered trying; he was as obvious as a bilgesnipe at a wedding, and just as graceless.

 

“Alright, alright,” Thor conceded with an uncharacteristically shy smile, golden hair falling into his face, the outline of it glowing in the remaining light. He was…beautiful.

“I haven’t…but you’ll teach me, won’t you, Loki?” Thor continued, “teach me what brings you pleasure?”

 

He carefully reached back down between Loki’s legs and, with curled fingers, rubbed small swirls into the hot flesh of Loki’s cunt, trying to locate the exact spot that had made his brother moan so sweetly before.

 

Loki enjoyed the gentle massage on his nerve-filled, outer tissue, enjoyed how little of the larger fingers were needed to surround him, but he thought he ought to give Thor some help in his endeavour, bringing his hand up a bit higher. After a few seconds, he jerked and gasped as his brother successfully located his clitoris.

 

“There we are…,” Thor said softly, “…that’s where I need to be, is it?”

 

“Mmm-hmm.” Loki moaned through the tight press of his lips, though he knew the question was rhetorical.

 

Thor gave it a tickle and saw Loki’s fist tighten in the sheets. Pleased with the reaction, he kneaded at it with more purpose, watching the squelchy hole below clench and unclench, each time, a little more creamy liquid coming out.

 

“Loki, look at the state of you, you’re sopping wet,” Thor noted somewhat ruefully, moving his finger through the juice. “It’s a good thing I came here when I did, I couldn’t bear the thought of you having to take care of this on your own,” he added, encircling his entrance as he spoke.

 

Loki didn’t know if he was being serious or not. “You know Thor,” he huffed, “I’m quite capable of-”

Thor slowly pushed his finger inside of him and the sensation of being breached cut him off abruptly.

He squirmed around the intrusion at first, but once settled, soon found himself desperately seeking to be stuffed more fully, pushing his pussy into Thor’s warm hand.

 

“You need more?”

 

Loki nodded quickly and Thor slid a second finger in alongside the first, filling him more than Loki’s own two fingers could. He dipped in and out as far as he could go before retreating, crooking his fingers upwards into a little indent near the entrance and giving it a rub.

 

Loki cried out, grasping his hands around Thor’s wrist to still him, like an over-stimulated cat, but his brother, presumably mistaking the act for one of passion, only jabbed more vigorously at the spot, causing a well of pressure to rise within him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he didn’t recognise the feeling, and as it built and built, he became less sure of what would happen the longer Thor bothered it. It felt like he was going to…

 

“Thor, oh Thor, stop, I-”

 

But it was too late.

 

A jet of clear liquid burst from his cunt, projecting at an impossible angle and hitting Thor square in the chest.

 

Thor snatched his hand back, letting his arms hang uselessly at his sides as he watched the fountain - warmed by Loki’s insides - flow down over his belly and through his pubic hair, splitting around the base of his cock and drizzling down his balls and onto the mattress with a muffled _tap-tap-tap_ , creating a damp patch. The amount of it was…profuse.

 

As the stream tapered off, they both remained motionless on the bed, motionless and silent.

 

Loki was horrified.

 

“What have you _done_ , Thor?” he whined.

 

Thor had once heard tell of such a thing occurring between a woman’s legs, (a soldier sharing his own saucy account in the training grounds), but he hadn’t imagined that he would see it with his own eyes, let alone cause it, if _it _,__ was in fact, more than mere legend.

 

He broke into a wide smile. “That was incredible, Loki! Do it again!” he exclaimed excitedly.

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Brother…” Loki complained weakly, but if he were honest, he had no idea how it worked; he had played with himself often enough, so how had he never triggered this? Trust his big, dumb brother to stumble upon such a thing.

 

Thor ran a palm down his torso, mesmerised, and gave his cock a shake, like a wet dog, the droplets hitting Loki’s thigh.

 

“I can’t believe it. You’ve absolutely soaked me,” he laughed. His eyes moved from himself to his brother’s drenched quim. “You’ve soaked yourself too.”

 

He reached down, running his hands over Loki’s wet thighs, then, using his thumbs to separate his puffy lips, began to lower his head.

 

“Thor, what are you…?”

 

He threw his head back into the pillow with a soft cry as his brother dragged his rough tongue through his slit just once.

 

It was…glorious.

 

Emboldened, Thor drew the wrinkled gatherings at Loki’s centre in and out of his mouth, wringing out their heavy moisture, before splaying them with his fingers to reveal taut, glossy flesh. He gave a few more long licks then ‘mmm’d’ happily as he suckled on the little bud he had played with earlier, every so often, flicking over it rapidly for maximum effect, looking up to see if it pleased Loki in the way he hoped it would. He wasn’t disappointed.

 

Loki bucked under him, mewling and throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

He had never seen Loki like this and the discovery was intoxicating, as was the taste of him; _he tasted like sex_ , imagined Thor. He sucked and lapped his way down until his tongue found the slippery entrance and ventured within.

 

Loki keened and writhed as the inquisitive muscle prodded at his insides. “Ugh, Thor…that…” He could feel Thor smile against him before giving his tongue a long slow swirl, flush to his chamber, perhaps to gather up all the wet from his walls, perhaps to make them wetter. He nearly wept when Thor then stiffened it enough to spear him, plunging in without reservation or doubt; confident in the face of inexperience. He grabbed at blond hair, forcing Thor further until he was squashed firm against him, his tongue deep, his nose bumping into his sac.

 

It was like nothing he had felt before. How could he possibly go back to his own hand after knowing his brother’s mouth.

 

Much to his devastation, Thor eventually pulled back, but when he did, he was grinning, chin covered in juice; a little even shone on his nose. Loki reached out and wiped it off, smiling at the dopey look on his brother’s face.

 

“Did you like that?” Thor asked, rubbing his hand over his mouth.

 

He had - loved it, in fact, but had hoped that Thor would continue long enough to bring him to climax; make him come on his tongue so that he shook against its intrusion. “I…did.”

 

“So did I. You taste wonderful.”

 

He sat back and regarded Loki fondly. His brother was a mess, a beautiful, perfect mess.

 

Thor’s eyes darted between his own rigid cock and Loki’s cunt, wet with spit, slick and squirt.

 

He curled over the smaller body beneath him, bracing his arms on either side of his shoulders and spoke softly, barely a whisper. “Loki…shall we make love?”

 

Loki’s eyes grew large.

 

“Have you lost your mind, Brother?”

 

“But…what greater pleasure can a girl have than to be filled with a man’s sex?”

 

‘ _Girl_ ’. Loki spat under his breath, as though it weren’t so much more complex. Thor’s girl. And how unsurprising of Thor to assume that his cock was the only possible answer to his need. How could a person simultaneously be so big-headed and yet so narrow-minded? He couldn’t deny that the thought excited him though. And despite his recent…er…release, he longed for the glorious orgasm that only his cunt could provide and wondered what that might feel like around a wide cock.

 

“And you are that man, are you, Brother?”

 

“I’m man enough,” Thor huffed, hands on hips, cock jutting out, clearly a little insulted.

 

Well, there was little point denying that, Loki thought, as he scrutinised the engorged organ bobbing before him, threatening with promise.

 

Thor brightened. “Besides, who better to satisfy you than your big brother?” He was, after all, one of the few to know of this lovely, velveteen pocket hidden between Loki’s thighs and the hunger that came with it; the secret of it would remain hidden from the kingdom, but Loki would be no longer be left unfulfilled and perhaps neither would he…unless…unless Loki didn’t want him. “…unless you would prefer another…” he added with a frown.

 

Loki sighed, shaking his head and looking at the wide arms that surrounded him rather than into sad eyes. “No Thor, I would not prefer another…” He risked a glance upward and felt his heart skip at the happiness lighting up his brother’s face.

 

Thor clasped Loki’s cheeks tightly in his palms, pushing a loud sloppy kiss to his forehead, until he felt small hands pawing and pushing at him.

 

“Alright, alright,” Loki smiled, before sobering, “but Father must _never_  find out about this.” He feared his wrath more than anyone and suspected Thor wasn’t far behind.

 

“I strongly agree,” Thor shuddered.

 

“And you take me slowly.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And if you prove too large for me, and it hurts too much, and I ask you to stop, then you do so, immediately.”

 

“I’m no animal, Loki.”

 

Debatable, generally, but under the circumstances, Loki believed him. It was now his turn to take Thor’s ample, ruddy cheeks in hand, bringing him down so that they shared the same breath, whispering…

 

“Then make love to me, Brother.”

 

Thor smiled affectionately, pecking at closed lips, watching his brother squint and recoil. Loki would sooner take a cock in him than share a kiss. ‘Confusing’ indeed.

 

He lifted up a fraction, weighting himself on his forearm as he took his shaft in hand and gently pressed the tip to Loki’s heat, exhaling slowly as he made the connection between their sexes. He throbbed in deep waves at the feeling of hot, silky skin against his sensitive head and in anticipation of the very adult task they were about to undertake - adult, eh? Perhaps he was just a boy after all.

 

Loki was mildly surprised when Thor began running the stubby end of his cock up and down the length of his split instead of heading straight for his entrance. And bless him, while his brother was clearly attempting a smooth rhythm, his generous leak of pre-cum and the constant gush of cream from himself, made it all far too slippery to keep; cock sliding haphazardly about his cunt, like a confused snake - the imagery made him giggle inwardly.

 

“You’re very wet,” Thor stated, probably in an attempt to justify his failure at the task.

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

Without a word, Thor took his hand from himself to raise it guiltily.

 

“That’s right.”

 

Loki put a finger to Thor’s partially dry chest and ran it downward to the supple flesh of his belly, giving his tummy button a tickle; it made Thor jiggle against him with soft laughter. Somehow, a bit of his own liquid had wormed its way inside, sparkling on the rim. He was quite pleased with himself for wetting a hole of his brother’s, even though it had been involuntary.

 

His other fingers joined the first as he rifled through the squirt-soaked blond pubic hair at the chubby root of his cock, wiping a hand on Thor’s thigh, before taking his heavy erection in hand and guiding it back between his legs. He let his eyelids flutter shut as he slid the seeping head in controlled, but random patterns about his cunt, before curling his toes into the sheets with a contented smile as he beat it lightly against his clitoris.

 

Thor gave a low, helpless groan as he watched Loki use his prick as an object, stimulating himself with its wet, solid warmth. Once or twice, it caught the edge of his entrance, teasing them both with the possibility of imminent penetration. Loki’s eyes opened and fixed on his as he removed his hand from him and brought both to his slit, pulling on the folds either side of his hole and tilting his hips up, waiting, watching…

 

The sight took his breath away.

 

He leaned over Loki, wedging an arm under his neck so that his head was cradled in the crook of his elbow, his hand clutching at his pale shoulder, and with the other, he grasped his own cock and pressed it to Loki’s entrance, struggling to keep it level as it resisted, rising to his belly, too excited for its own good.

 

Loki bit his lip and wrapped his thin arms around Thor’s shoulders, pulling him forward to encourage his brother to instigate their love-making.

 

Thor nodded just the once and slowly pushed the blunt head inside.

 

They both gasped at the sudden pressure, the heat, the intimacy.

 

“Oh, Thor…” Loki squeaked, lips pouting over clenched teeth, his dark eyebrows knotting in the way that they did when he was about to cry, though his hold only tightened further. It hurt, of that there was no doubt, but he had felt comparable pain during sparring sessions, only no pleasure had succeeded them, no warm body close to his, no desirous touches or careful caresses. No. This was a worthy suffering.  

 

Thor squeezed his shoulder and bumped his nose reassuringly against Loki’s.

 

Squirming restlessly, Loki pushed his cunt into him, his hole stretching around the girth; he managed to take in only another inch, but the sentiment was clear - he wanted more.

 

Thor withdrew through the moisture, coating himself in their combined juices with hopes of a smoother glide back inside. To his delight, it worked, and as he repeated the movement, each gentle roll of his hips took him further into the tight channel, earning him feverish hisses and gasps as Loki threw his legs around his waist, dragging him in; scorching walls contracting around him, the ridges of his brother’s inner sheath stimulating his partially-engulfed, throbbing erection, filthy, squishy sounds escaping from the shallow meeting of their sexes, his cock expanding inside-

 

Thor let out a low, wounded cry, burying his head in the crease of Loki’s soft neck, clutching it as he ejaculated inside him.

 

He thrust helplessly, spending, until bountiful lashings of come became weak sputters. He was panting and shaking.

 

For a full minute Loki’s eyes stared wide at the ceiling as Thor’s heaving chest pressed to his own. When the sound of laboured breathing evened out, he chanced a glance downward, but his brother refused to move.

 

“Did you just…?”

 

It was another long moment before Thor relented, slowly raising his head; blond hair sticking to his skin, his face and neck a deep red; from exertion or embarrassment, he couldn’t tell.

 

“Loki.” Thor looked like he’d accidentally burned the palace to the ground. All confidence and bravado…dissipated. “I am so, so sorry.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I ruined it, it was our first time together and I ruined it.”

 

“Nonsense, Brother, you didn’t ruin anything. We can go again.”

 

“I can’t. I’m finished. I’m dead.”

 

“Oh, don’t be so silly Thor, you’re not dead. Here…lie down.”

 

He slithered from underneath Thor’s bulk and used his full weight to roll him onto his back. He lay on his side, combing the hair from Thor’s face, tucking it behind his ears. It hadn’t actually bothered him at all that his brother’s climax had been somewhat…premature, in fact, he was rather flattered that he had ignited such raw, uncontrollable arousal in him. He hadn’t _ruined_ it.

 

That’s when the words hit him.

 

_…it was our first time together and I ruined it._

__

Not each of their first times independently, nor an event to remain unrepeated, but their first of many times…together. Perhaps this wasn’t the simple sexual experiment he thought it was.

 

“...not like me to - not that I’ve made love before - but I didn’t think I would…I mean it’s probably quite healthy to…or perhaps you just…perhaps-” Thor babbled.

 

“Shush.” Loki put the tips of his fingers to Thor’s mouth, while he mumbled against them stubbornly. Eventually, he fell silent.

 

“Thor.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m still very much aroused. Would you like to watch me finish myself off?”

 

“I…” Thor started firmly, sounding like he was on the verge of another rant, before glancing up at him, speaking quietly,“…yes, I…I think I’d like that.”

 

He straddled Thor’s knees and began to touch himself; a series of tugs at his cock and rolls of his nipple. He loved playing with his nipples, they were small but incredibly sensitive; maybe Thor would catch on and start paying them some attention. There were so many things his brother had yet to learn about him, including…

 

“You know Thor, you’re very lucky that I’m not in season…releasing all your sperm inside me like that…any other time and you would have fertilised me.”

 

Thor looked thoughtful, then concerned. “Hmm, I hadn’t even considered that.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready to be a father yet, Loki.”

 

“Something we can both agree on.”

 

“When we’re older and I’m king, and can make my own rules, I’ll fill you with lots of babies.”

 

“When _I’m_  king, I just might let you,” Loki replied smugly, never one to let the presumption of Thor’s reign go unchallenged.

 

Thor smiled at the conversation and hooked his hands around the backs of Loki’s knees, dragging him closer so that he could run his palms up and down smooth skin as Loki played with himself.

 

The shift up to Thor’s wider thighs, pulled Loki’s legs further apart, while the wide, warm caresses relaxed him. He felt a fresh wet at his entrance.

 

A globule of semen fell in a syrupy string onto Thor’s flaccid cock. It gave a twitch and Loki smiled. He hovered over him and let more creamy seed drip from his cunt.

 

“Look at it all, Loki,” Thor grinned, running his finger through it and holding it up to eye-level. “Are those not the reserves of a man, Brother?”

 

Loki could have rolled his eyes, but he would have missed an opportunity.

 

Instead he crawled on top of Thor’s hips and bore his cunt down on the soft penis beneath him, rolling the come between them, in the hopes of creating some interest.

 

“They are certainly not the reserves of a mere boy,” he purred, sliding up and down the length of him. “And only the most virile, healthy and generous of men could give me all this.” He reached between his brother’s legs, scooping up some of the ejaculate, and licking it from his fingers with a series of cautious tongue swipes.

 

He felt the inquisitive tap of Thor’s hardening cock between his legs and shifted so that the head caught his entrance as he moved.

 

Loki gasped theatrically. “Behold, the dead rises!”

 

Thor mirrored it playfully, grabbing Loki by the hips and shaking him lightly on his cock. “What sorcery is this?!”

 

Loki giggled. “Oh, dark magic, Brother, dark magic indeed.” He lifted himself up, aligning himself with Thor, who gulped loudly as he sobered and realised that he was about to be sheathed in his brother once more.

 

“Wait…here.” Thor felt around for the mirror and upon discovering it, handed it to Loki, who looked at him, perplexed.

 

“Do you want to see me enter you?” Thor asked.

 

Gosh, he hadn’t thought of that. “yes, please.” He nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the mirror and tilting it at the base of Thor’s cock, so that he could see the hard length of him in the reflection, along with his soaking cunt above.

 

He lowered himself on his knees, pulling his sac up to get the best view, the lips of his slit kissing into the head of Thor’s prick; it bobbed and leaked afresh in anticipation.

 

They groaned together as Loki descended, red-faced, watching in the mirror at how his folds parted and his entrance dilated around the unforgiving width of Thor’s hardness. It was an obscene view under any circumstances, but the fact that it was his elder brother’s big cock that slid into him in the reflection, took it from indecent to depraved - one of his favourite transitions.

 

Spurred on, he pushed a little farther. He was slick enough, but the pressure on his insides was punishing. He looked down to check his progress, rubbing his fingers down either side of his stretched cunt, encouragingly; he wouldn’t be beaten by this last inch, so he held his breath as he lifted up, letting it out slowly as he took Thor in to the hilt.

 

“Ngh, Loki.”

 

Loki felt relaxed and relieved now that he was settled, the pain on his features softening to one of blissful contentment.

 

“I’ve never felt so full, Brother,” he murmured, clutching his belly, as Thor ran his hands over every part of him that he could reach; the cleft of his buttocks, the small of his back. But, it was when he gave his brother’s pert nipples a rub under the pads of his thumbs that Loki began moaning and clenching and gyrating onto the cock that lay within him.

 

Unable to get the friction he was looking for, Loki rose, slowly, before pressing back down until he could feel Thor’s pubic hair against his vulva; he repeated the motion, but with a little more fluidity each time.

 

Thor managed to stay still, letting Loki take his time to get used to the feeling of him moving in and out of him at his own pace, but it was a struggle.

Each penetration was achingly intense, each withdrawal reluctant; the suck of Loki’s quim grasping him even as they parted. He began to roll his hips up a little on every one of Loki’s downward motions, enough to feel like he was contributing, but not enough to scare his brother off.

 

Loki noticed and decided that he liked how it felt when they met in the middle, the greater force behind the low slap as they joined, so he allowed it, and now that Thor was in him, that Loki’s body had managed to accept him, he began to appreciate the pleasures of sex rather than the pain of it.

 

He pawed lightly at the soft of Thor’s tummy while he thrust down a little faster, his huffs of breath turning to small moans as he felt his brother’s cock pierce and shift around inside him, over and over. Thor began to groan too and the bed began to creak, and the wet sounds got louder and lewder. Loki’s thighs eventually started to tremble under the strain. He began to wobble and falter; desperate energy without the strength to accommodate it. Typical.

 

Thor laughed through staggered breaths. “Don’t you…die on me now.”

 

“No…I’ve got to…I need…I’m so close, Thor,” Loki gasped out, but Thor stilled his hips with his hands.

 

“And you’ll…get to…Do I…ever fail you?”

 

“Constantly.”

 

“Okay, well just come down here,” Thor panted. He raised his arms and gestured with his fingers and palms for Loki to come to him.

 

Loki went down without a fight, crawling to Thor’s chest weakly, still tightly gripping around him with his cunt.

 

“Lie there…” Thor wrestled Loki’s upper body to him until they were were flush together, Loki’s cock smearing dabs of precome where it was nestled between them. “…put your arms around my neck.” Loki did so.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

Loki gave a small wriggle. Satisfied that he, now, was indeed comfortable…“You may proceed.” Loki allowed, mimicking Thor’s earlier hand gesture.

 

Thor smiled broadly, grabbed Loki’s buttocks with both hands and gave them a playful squeeze, accompanied by a quick kiss on the nose, before looking down into expectant eyes, and, holding their stare, slowly rocked up into him from beneath. This new angle felt extra cosy; his cock pulled upward into the curve of Loki’s insides.

 

“Mmm…Thor.”

 

Thor repeated the movement.

 

“It feels good like that, doesn’t it?” Thor whispered.

 

Loki had snuggled into crook of Thor’s neck and felt the whisper hot against his ear.

 

He widened his thighs a little more around Thor’s hips, but otherwise let his brother do all the work, laying atop him while he slowly thrust in and out. “It does…” he whispered back, “…and I don’t have to do much,” he smiled.

 

“You lazy thing,” Thor admonished, moving his hands to Loki’s hips and pulling him onto his length, encouraging him to continue the movement unaided.

 

“Alright, alright…” Loki giggled, removing himself from Thor’s neck and facing him, inches apart. He followed Thor’s cock downward, spearing himself on it with a moan.

 

Thor pushed back against him and the slippery wet sounds resumed as they made love with equal force.

 

Loki began to pick up the pace, struggling wildly to be both quick and accurate, Thor’s dick stuffing him in wet slides from all angles. He was desperate to orgasm.

 

Thor used his hands to part Loki’s buttocks and lips, and began to thrust quickly, jiggling him on his cock, grunting.

 

Loki immediately started whining, the faster slides torturing all of his sweet spots relentlessly. This was it, everything he never knew he needed; he was going to orgasm with his big brother’s penis inside him, he was going to have made love, had sex, fucked. He dug his nails into the back of Thor’s neck and panted against his mouth, his eyebrows puckering in the middle.

 

“Brother…you’re going to…make me…”

 

Thor managed, through gritted teeth, “What Loki? What am I going to make you do?” He reached down under Loki’s balls and flicked his finger rapidly against his clitoris.

 

Loki began to whimper and shake.

 

“You’re going to…make me…come.”

 

Red faced, soaked in sweat and gasping, Thor could feel his own climax approaching. He brought his other hand up to press their foreheads together, thrusting furiously and rubbing Loki’s cunt in a frenzy.

 

“I’m going to…make you come, am I?” he breathed against Loki’s mouth, “Hmm? Make you come on my cock?”

 

Loki nodded, practically sobbing.

 

“Come for me then…Little Brother…I’ve always wanted…to see you do it.”

 

With that, Loki went temporarily motionless, his stomach muscles clenching and his mouth dropping open, his vision suddenly going black, before he started to spasm violently around Thor’s cock, crying out. His orgasm was breathtaking, it took over his whole body, pulsing like an energy.

 

“That’s it…” Thor breathed.

 

While the ripples of it passed over him, Loki grasped at his cock and tugged it feverishly between them as Thor began reaching his peak, groaning and thrusting erratically, their bodies slapping together.

 

“Loki…can I…come in you?” Thor choked out.

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Loki smiled, his lips bumping against Thor’s with each of the harder thrusts, “fill me with it, Brother, fill my belly with all of your milk,” he said dirtily, and took that moment to press his lips to Thor’s for the first time; and that was all that was needed.

 

Thor groaned into the kiss as he climaxed; his quick shallow thrusts becoming long, deep, rougher ones that pulled gutteral sounds from Loki’s throat as he emptied himself inside his cunt.

 

Loki could feel fresh warmth fill his insides, Thor’s seed spitting against his walls.

 

“Gods, Loki,” Thor whined, as his cock continued to pulse within Loki’s sheath.

 

Loki fisted at himself a few more times before he spilled across Thor’s belly with a cry.

 

“Ungh, Thor,” he slurred as his cock drizzled out the last of its juice and Thor finally stopped bucking up into him.

 

They panted into each other’s mouths as both of their orgasms slowly subsided.

 

Loki collapsed back into the crook of Thor’s neck and Thor held Loki’s head, rocking him gently and pressing kisses into his hair.

 

When they both caught their breaths, Thor was the first to speak.

 

“That was…unbelievable.” He felt Loki nod in agreement into his shoulder, before curling down to rest on Thor’s chest, gazing up at him.

 

“You’ve always wanted to see me come?”

 

Thor was a little embarrassed that he had let that slip. “For a very long time now, at least.” His softened cock slid out of Loki and lay sticky against his thigh.

 

“And was it everything you had hoped for?”

 

“And so much more, Brother, so much more.” Thor looked down at Loki fondly, before growing concerned. “Did you like it, Loki? Having me inside you?”

 

Loki wanted to wax lyrical about the way it had made him feel; the way Thor’s cock had stretched and filled him, had reached parts of him previously untouched; had wanted to tell him how it made his cunt feel, all the thrums and spasms that he had caused, but, instead, settled for a whispered “yes.”

 

“And how do you feel now?”

 

“Starving,” Loki sighed. “Tired, a little sore, but mostly starving.”

 

“Oh, that reminds me…” Thor rolled Loki on his side with a yelp, and jumped out of bed, creaking the door open and peeking out, before grabbing the platter of fruit and dragging it into the room.

 

“Behold!” Thor bellowed in his mock theatrical voice. “Nourishment.”

 

“Oooh, you’re a clever thing, Brother.”

 

“Mother asked me to,” he admitted.

 

“Mother asked __you__  to bring me fruit, in the middle of a royal feast?”

 

“Odd, isn’t it?” Thor climbed back into bed, clutched Loki to him and stuffed a grape in his mouth. His brother nipped his finger in protest of the harsh handling, before swallowing his grape.

 

“She does everything for a reason, you know.” Loki picked up the mirror at his side and tipped it in Thor’s lap so that they could see their reflection.

 

They looked good together, thought Thor. They felt good together.

 

Loki watched in the glass as Thor nuzzled his hair.

 

“I doubt this was her intention,” Thor grinned. He kissed Loki on the lips and, this time, he kissed back.

 

 ***

 

Odin finished his speech to applause and sat back down, scanning the room. He raised his tankard with everyone else, smiling, before turning to Frigga.

 

“Where are my sons? The guests expect to see their princes. If Loki has-”

 

“I am sure, love, that they are doing just fine.” She nodded and resumed her attentions on the crowd.

 

 

 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well, that's out of my system now. :)
> 
> I've never written intersex Loki before, so this was new and fun! Tempting to make a series...then again, I should probably get on with the responsibilities of life.
> 
> It was also meant to be an under 5000 worder, but you know how these things turn out; you drink some really old orange juice, fall asleep and wake up with 10,000 words of porn and a llama in your bed.


End file.
